About the Elves
The elves once lived in harmony with the humans, but they are taught that humans wanted to rule the world instead of sharing it with all the intelligent species. Humans made disastrous weapons that they didn't know how to control, and the elves decided it would be best to sever connections with the humans completely. After the elves left, humans started making myths about them. Atlantis, unicorns, and pointy ears all came as the humans eventually started to forget about the elves, but the people who did remember the elves told these stories which became the myths. There is a small Elvin group called the Black Swan. The Black Swan knew that the Elvin way was not working, and implemented change. They created Sophie Foster, a girl of both worlds. She had seen the flaws in the human world, but when she moved to the Lost Cities, she saw the flaws in the elf world, too. As she finds out more about herself and the Black Swan, she and her friends start to see that what they originally had seen as perfect was not perfect at all. She showed compassion and felt the need to protect her family. This led to the events in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. The elves live in a non-violent world which has changed ever since the rapid growth of the two rebellious groups called the Black Swan and Neverseen. From Sophie and many other elves' perspective, the Black Swan is good, the Neverseen is evil, and the Council is on a middle ground. When Sophie was twelve years old, she found out she was an elf. (Main) Characters Sophie Elizabeth Foster Keefe Sencen Fitzroy Avery Vacker Dexter Alvin Dizznee Biana Vacker Tam Song Linh Song Marella Redek Mr. Forkle Government Councillors The Council is the ruling body of the Lost Cities. It is a group of elves that watch over the land. They make the laws, but they have a few rules they must follow: # Councillors may not marry or have a love interest. If they do, they must leave the position of being a Councillor or forget about the connection entirely. Example: Oralie and Kenric. # Councillors are not allowed to allow other elves into their houses without previous notice. Example: When Fitz and Sophie arrived at Oralie's office to tell her info about recent events. List of Councillors Known: Councillor Kenric (deceased) (Telepath) Councillor Oralie (Empath) Councillor Terik (Descryer) Councillor Emery (Spokesman) (Telepath) Councillor Liora (Conjurer) Councillor Noland (Vociferator) Councillor Clarette (Polyglot, but can speak to animals) Councillor Alina (New) (Replacement of Kenric) (Previous Foxfire Head, Known as Dame Alina) (Beguiler) Councillor Bronte (Inflictor) Councillor Darek Councillor Ramira Councillor Velia Books: Keeper of the Lost Cities - Book One Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile - Book Two Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze - Book Three Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen - Book Four Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar - Book Five Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall - Book Six Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback - Book Seven To be Released: November 6, 2018 Keeper of the Lost Cities: Unknown - Book Eight 'To be Released: Fall 2019 ' Keeper of the Lost Cities: Unknown - Book Nine 'To be Released: Fall 2020 ' Category:Elvish Traditions Category:About the Elves Category:About Category:Elf